


Not Appropriate Breakfast Conversation

by lifevolutionary



Series: Five Acts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>So, Dean may possibly have a thing for Cas' hands.</i></p><p>Prompt: finger porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Appropriate Breakfast Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Not technically for the LJ Five Acts meme because I found out about it too late this time to sign up but these are fics written using the list created for that meme by entangled_now (LJ) as prompts

So, Dean may possibly have a thing for Cas' hands.

It's got nothing to do with the fact that he's got the imprint of one of them branded into his shoulder. (Okay, so maybe it's a little to do with that because sometimes Cas will press his hand against the mark and dig his fingers in to make Dean shudder and he kind of likes the feeling of being owned like that. Not that he will ever tell anyone that, not even Cas, especially not Cas because Cas still has some trouble with what is and what is not appropriate breakfast conversation.)

It's how Cas uses his hands, sharp, deliberate gestures; sure and controlled. Like even after so long in a vessel, even after Jimmy's death made it Cas' body alone, Cas still thinks about every single movement and every single touch.

There is so much Dean's body does without him having to tell it to, so many different muscle memories that can take over so he doesn't have to think. Watching Cas curl his fingers around the hilt of his angle killing blade or chalk a devil's trap, his face blank with concentration as he channels angelic skill through a body that never learned it, just makes Dean even more fascinated.

Having all that focused concentration directed at him gets Dean flying higher than he's ever been before. Before Cas, Dean had never really understood why anyone would spend hours on foreplay, but having those fingers dancing over his skin makes him realise why.

Luckily, Cas seems to love touching Dean just as much as Dean loves being touched.


End file.
